User talk:Grizzlei/Archive 2
Hey, think you could do me a favor? I'm doing my very best to eliminate every redirect on this site; trick is, the biggest one is the Property/Writer template problem. So, since you're a big contributor of articles, think you could use Template:Writer from now on? I'd appreciate it if you did --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:29, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And the replacement part is where it'll get difficult: I don't think I've done it with all mine yet, and I'm the one working on the project! --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) What, the guy that ban evaded? Man, I hate those n00bs --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, he'd already gotten an inf ban, so he was seriously ban dodging. Better not see him again. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, the circle of life. lol --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) 2nd Civilty Warning Israel-NATO Would the nation of Israel ever have a chance to join NATO? :I would think so. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 17:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Thx Tony for clearing that up. Two Things To CommanderTony of Halo Fanon About Halopedia I wasn’t harassing him. I was simply making a comment. When did you give me that warning? If you posted it on my board, then I didn't see it. Then I didn't see it. You should've posted it on my talk page: not that I'm asking you to change my ban settings (or maybe I am without realizing it). Not really, because I was about to ask Meat & Taters a question. New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) My Article Thanks for the tip, I didn't know that. Your Edward Buck article is looking good, good luck.-- UNSC-MC Maybe it's me, but I'm unsure of the organisation of the Corps in the Great War era. I would expect MEUs to be there, but is Force Recon or something similar there, cause if they've been rendered into the 105th, I've got changes to do. Help plz. Signature Hello Alright, I know we havn't always gotten along or agreed on everything but I have just started a new Wiki along with a fellow user and thought that you might be interersted in the theme of the wiki and am officially inviting you to become a member of it's developing communitty. It has a lot of holes in it and thought that an actual member of a branch of the United States military might be able to help fill in some of those holes. This is the Link. If your willing your help would be appreciated.--ECWUSA1995 01:33, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that, I thought you could just add because of the lack of ones without articles, but I am sorry anyway.--Spyzombie45 23:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey CT, could you help me out with a couple of things? Well could you look at my Omega-class Carrier article to see if you think its done and maybe you can help me with the rest of my Zatarak articles. RSC There ya go. We've got Phoenix Class Colony Ships, with freighters, yachts and gunboats now. Can you remove the contradiction template, please? KuHB1aM 20:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Eraicon Regarding 'Nobody cares about you or "your" article' Hi Tony, Nice to see you here again. Thanks for taking care of that little bit of vandalism ; I appreciate it. Just a small reminder to keep your edit summaries civil, but otherwise, thanks for helping out. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 13:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Blocking No! Last time I knew what I did wrong because I puting alot of points on the WW2 page. YOU blocked me because I put better picture for the ODST page and I'm sure you and every one else knew.--Matt xMan 22:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Fine whatever. I learned my lesson I'll read and respect the rules more but don't think I'm gonna rescpect you though. I hope and I know you hope that in the future we never cross paths again and one more thing that was a better picture for ODST and you know it.--Matt xMan 22:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Ok. I understand. Sorry for being a dick.:( --Matt xMan 22:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Aren't there already in game pics of ODST?--Matt xMan 22:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) K then.--Matt xMan 22:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) SODSTs I did'nt realize my Spartan Orbital Drop Shock Trooper page was against canon. If you could assist me in stating how this is so, that would help me fix the problem.--In deceit, I prevail 20:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) You can have it deleted if you want. I'll just deal with it and move the article to another Wiki in which I frequent. P.S. Nothing about the Halo universe really seemed cost effective to me LOL.--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I wasnt saying it as an attack against you. I was just saying have it deleted and i'll deal wth it. If you took it that wat i'm sorry but that's you problem. I have no personal feelings over it.--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I edited the SODST page into the Heavy Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. I think its fine now, Spartan G-23 lifted the NCF tag. Again, if you took what I said earlier personal, I apologize.--Through jealousy, I prevail 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Halo Reach I'm just saying but how is Halo Reach also known as "Halo 4" if it doesn't have anything to do after the events after the third game?--Matt xMan 22:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check history of this edit). missunderstanding? Hello, I am contacting you to inquire about how and why I was banned from halopedia. I would be sending this from halopedia, but am appearantly denied permission to do so. From my research, I seem to have somehow created 2 accounts at the same time (1337 lolzers 1337 and lolzercopter999). What I dont understand is that when i made lolzercopter999, it said that someone had that name, and therfore couldn't be used. I simply said "whatever" and attempted to make 1337 lolzerz 1337, without knowing my other account was completed. The account I am using currently I made for gruntipedia. Am i under the missunerstanding that i dont need to make accounts for different wikis? What happened, and how was I banned? Thank you for reading my letter and thinking over the topic. Sincerly, Pieonastick No offense or anything, but... Hey, I'm not trying to be nasty about it and all, but you banned me for a month for saying something MUCH LESS insulting. But like I said, I'm not going to hold it against you too much; after all, you're well-respected on both sites, and I don't have a say in things.}} Asking Dear CT, I'm trying to make a good story for my Spartan and my battle, Operation: NEW YEAR. All I'm just asking if I can use your John-117 for my story. Mabey you can help me out with new year, but I leave it up to you. Thanks.--Matt-092 05:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Well you could help me out with a beginning and a middle. Here's the story, Covenat forces, led by an unknown minor Prohet, travel to Ganymede to destory the Low/Zero Gravity Testing. The UNSC orders John-117 (your guy) and his sqaud; even my Spartan, SPARTAN-092 (Matt-092). During the battle the Spartans travel on foot to the base to fight Covenat forces to see that Rear Admiral Fernandez, Matt's mother, is single handeling taking them out. Unfourtanatley, she can barley stand. Matt iss shocked to see her as well as her seeing him after 14 years apart. John says to leave her. Matt refuses to leave her. I'll end it with from there. Well, that's the basic.--Matt-092 06:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just wondering... where would I start a page if I wanted to make a story about my own Spartan? Colonel DA, Halopedian Administrator 01:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Deadliest Halo Warrior Question Would this be a god-mod or is he allowed to do that? Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Gruntijackal v Hyper Zerling/Naval Warfare}} Thankyou Thanks for your input and politely intervening to correct me I commend you for your efforts. I am planning a future on the halo fanon wiki and I am deeply embarrassed for my blunder. I hope I can provide this wiki with stories and articles for many more to come. so again thank you and if you wouldn't mind correcting me again if I make a mistake which I am prone to while I enjoy constructive criticism, --TacticalTurmoil 04:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Behavior Indeed. I don't believe there is an excuse for it, and I agree that it is unacceptable. This happened last year at about this time too...must be some crazt-arsted thing. In any case, thanks for reining me in. Sometimes, I just feel like hounding some users to death. >.> Thus the aggression and hostility. Again thanks, I needed that. Merry Christmas Tony. =D MJOLNIR PAA M VII RE: UNSC Collapse Hi and thanks for the tip on Operation: CASCADE. May I ask if Evolutions bars the collapse of the UNSC in 2562 or so? Their near-direct successor would in essence be the UNSC just reorganized and new leadership. Thanks. Mass Effect question Tony can you please respond to my message that I left you on your Mass Effect page regarding the Alliance pages. Ubernerd101 03:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hailing Team Delta, no response :I'm interested in joining the Valkyrie op. I've left a message with Delta Team Curt, but I've no response yet. If you have other means of reaching him, please help. Here is a copy of the message I left Curt. :I'd like to join the RP, because I'm currently running a small one with two others and it hasn't really started off that well. Not for lack of writing talent, but because one of the two is an infrequent user and sort of drags . . . anyway, I could use a bit of first hand experience, and it looks like there'll be nowhere better than Valkyrie. I'm on every day, often twice, so no worries about me going MIA, a loose tie in the story. If it's alright by you, I'd like to play an ODST private from an earlier short story, Dansen. :Call me impatient, but I'm anxious to work with anyone who will. :Thank you for your consideration, :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 21:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A request Good afternoon, Commander. Would it be all right if I used the image of Chester Nimitz in your article about Preston Cole in one I'm going to write about Terrence Hood?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Hi Tony, Thanks for that neat picture on my talk page. If I was actually on The Colbert Report, I think I would actually be quite honored. :-P Just wanted to draw your attention to a paper that addresses one of your concerns regarding my Myrmidon article. There is an article in Science by Chenn and Walsh in 2002 by the title of "Regulation of Cerebral Cortical Size by Control of Cell Cycle Exit in Neural Precursors". In their paper, by manipulating Wnt signaling, they generated animals with "enlarged brains with increased cerebral cortical surface area and folds resembling sulci and gyri of higher mammals", like my Myrmidons have -- however, these animals did not have increased brain pressure and are perfectly healthy. Just was wondering if you had any more questions for me regarding my article. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Actually, I was just borrowing the format for my own, but I accidentally saved it under your template's name instead of moving over to a new template name, where it is now. Thanks for being polite about it, though. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 17:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's my finished product if you were curious. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 17:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) You can keep it as your old one since I revised mine up some here. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 17:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Thanks for the help on my articles. Would it make sense if I use images of the Metal Gear Solid Praying Mantis soldiers for it?--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 05:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Why was I blocked? I am sending this message through the "Halo Fanon" wikia because I am currently banned from the Halopedia for reasons I am unsure of. I know you probably get your fair share of messages such as these all the time, but I seriously have no idea of what I did wrong. I am a fairly active on the Halopedia, and currently am a nominee for the "Halopedian of the Month" award. I really wanted to win this award, so I put myself under super-high alert to only make "great" edits for the rest of the month. I noticed that under the talk pages for some machinima articles there were newbies to the Halo universe that asked if the machinima were canonical. Of course they are not, so I though I would ease the confusion by adding a " " mark on the top of the (5?) machinima pages. You immediately undid all those and banned me for two weeks, mimicking the first half of my summary ("Believe it or not...") and said that you had told me to stop creating "pointless edits." I am fully unaware of you ever telling me anything of the sort, and I still think of my edits as pretty helpful for those who didn't understand the canonical boundaries. You never gave me a reason for this ban or why he believed my edits were pointless. I was just wondering what I did wrong! It was never my intention to spam the wikia. Getting banned for two weeks is traumatizing when you are on it so much... please tell me what I did wrong! --Fluffball Gato 19:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Can I use your signature for something? =)--Fluffball Gato 23:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About the photo..... Yer, that's pretty much what i did. I uploaded a smaller verison so i could use it for my signature after finding it on Google Images, but i was unaware that you actually uploaded it on Halopedia. I am sorry about that. But is it still ok if i can keep this smaller verison? Please? Stel' Vadam 08:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, kind sir. Stel' Vadam 08:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) TV Character Match-Up RE: Fail edit I had a virus! I had to do that edit on a iPod Touch, and it's not easy to see!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:39, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for fixing my articles' names. I'm new here so I didn't know thanks for helping!--Bobzombie 17:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC)